


We've always had our loads to bear

by RamdomReader



Series: Juno does mechs album week 2021 [4]
Category: The Bifrost Incident - The Mechanisms (Album)
Genre: F/F, Pre-Canon, very mild angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 01:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30064905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamdomReader/pseuds/RamdomReader
Summary: In which Loki visits Sigyn for a quiet evening after a long day
Relationships: Loki/Sigyn (The Bifrost Incident)
Series: Juno does mechs album week 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208519
Kudos: 1
Collections: Mechs Album Week





	We've always had our loads to bear

Loki walked through the empty streets, barely illuminated by the dying streetlights. Sigyn’s place was nearby. She soon reached Sigyn’s home, a small stone building, often filled with Sigyn’s friends, often filled with discussion of revolution. She knocked, and saw movement at the window. A minute or so later, Hati greeted her, smiling all the while. She smiled back, a motion that was becoming less and less unfamiliar the more time she spends with Sigyn and her friends.

She sat down on the sofa next to Sigyn, who greeted her with a kiss. Sigyn intertwined her hand with hers and carried on talking to Fenrir. Loki was too tired to pay much attention, but she was aware that they were discussing their plans for their revolution. Usually she’d join in, but she’d had a long day.

She ended up falling asleep on Sigyn’s shoulder. She only realised she’d done this when Sigyn woke her up. “Sorry to wake you up, love,” Sigyn said softly “But you need to leave, this is your usual time. Don’t want to arouse suspicion after all.”  
“Yes, of course,” Loki responded. She kissed Sigyn and left.

Loki walked back through those empty streets, this time without the promise of seeing her girlfriend to cheer her up. It was a cold night, and her clothing didn’t provide much warmth. She would be glad to arrive at her house, if only for the warmth that being inside would provide her.

She arrived at her house not long after. Tomorrow, she would deal with subtly planting the seeds of revolution among people she knew. Tomorrow, she would deal with Odin’s cruelty. But that was tomorrow, and this was today. For now, she would sleep.


End file.
